Kayana Pesh
A drell, and a noted advocate for independent drell and the preservation of their cultures. I trusted Shepard before it was cool. Early posting history The adopted child of Rabbas and Sanjin bar, Kayana "Capice" Pesh was one of the board's resident sh*t disturbers. Reeling from an attack that left her an orphan, Kayana signed the Compact in hopes of learning how to fight the Reapers. However, that decision had more consequences than she ever expected, as she found herself moving in dangerous circles and dealing with the emotional fallout that accompanied her work. Dealing with Kayana during her first years on the board was generally quite simple. If you were dedicated to fighting the Reapers, and treated her fairly, she would like you. She had an intense dislike of separatist movements, and liked to pick fights with the more aggressive Sundowners (see: Solregit). She demonstrated a weakness for competitive, arrogant men, which may explain her entanglement with Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell). She was not nearly as together as she acted. Biography Kayana was born on Omega, but her family moved to the independent drell colony of Hiddekel when she was quite young. She is one of very few drell who can claim to have grown up in a situation where their species was "the default". Her father was a fisherman, and her family had more children than money. Kayana had a talent for math, and was assigned to help Sanjin Challos build the colony's sensor grid. When the colony was attacked by the DLF, Kayana went to help Sanjin. As a result, she was not at home when a missile aimed at a neighbour destroyed her house and killed her family. Unable to remain in the place where her family died, Kayana moved to the Citadel with Sanjin and Rabbas. Threads of Note More Parental Woe: Sanjin looks for help handling Kayana's behaviour, specifically, her fighting with hanar. This is the first appearance of a future boyfriend. Tied in Knots and Emergency: Missing Child: During the GWO Crisis on the Citadel (see: Who Goes There?), Kayana was infected with a parasite. While it alleviated the worst of her depression, she eventually degenerated into paranoia, running away from home. Better Left Unseen: Caught sleeping with her boyfriend, Kayana handles herself with maturity and class (we lie). Asari Tea: An encounter with her future husband leaves her a bit lighter in the wallet. She swears to kick his ass if she ever sees him again. Hey, Albert!: Kayana asks Albert for Advice - discussion of both the GWO fallout and her romantic life. Post-War Finding Our Religion: With Hadas at a temple. With Great Responsibility Comes Great Headache: Catching up with Harrad. A Protest With Pastries Blood Money: Meeting with VigilantVanguard(Sarah Thompson), discussing work, family and more. An Offer You Can Refuse: Lowell asks her to join him on a diplomatic mission -- to the rachni. Pregnant: The board learns of Kayana's pregnancy. In Which The Other Finds A Radical Among Reformers: Laykalar the hanar needs assistance. Adders Underfoot: Laykalar and Kayana hunt their mini-assassin. Home Sweet Home: Home life with Hadas and the twins, as Kayana reflects on the Lhor case. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word: Kayana and Laykalar deal with the aftermath of their mission. Let's Dwell on the Drell: A new initiative to repatriate drell youth abandoned on the Citadel. Kayana winds up butting heads with Haseri, as is not uncommon. Category:Characters Category:Drell